THE DADDY
by auhaehae
Summary: Ketika seorang Leeteuk menjadi 'Daddy' buat sang anak-Donghae- .. Apa jadinya ? [Leeteuk , Donghae]
1. Chapter 1

THE DADDY

.

.

.

CAST :  
PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun

.

Mungkin cerita pasaran dan banyak typo(s) yang berseliweran hahah

.

.

And happy reading ^^

..

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki mungil melangkah mengikuti arah kaki nya yang sangat ringan. Tanpa beban yang dia rasakan. Kaki kaki itu berjalan menyesuaikan bobot tubuhnya, sehingga dia agak sedikit sulit berjalan. Tertatih itulah yang bocah itu rasakan.

Berjalan menyusul seseorang yang kini tengah berada didepannya. Tapi orang yang diikuti tersebut tak tahu menahu bahwa dia sedang diikuti. Hingga sampai.

"DADDY!", teriak sang bocah saat orang yang diikutinya berhenti berjalan.

"DADDY", teriak nya lagi karena orang tersebut tak menyahutinya.

Bocah yang memanggil pun menjadi kesal karena ternyata orang yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Daddy' tak mendengarnya. Ckck. Dia pun berlari dengan kaki mungil nya menyusul sang 'Daddy'nya.

Greepp

Orang yang yang dipeluk pun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan si bocah kecil itu. kenapa tidak kakinya dipeluk erat oleh bocah yang tidak tahu siapa itu. ckck merepotkan saja batin orang tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan bocah?", ujar orang tersebut sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan sang bocah kecil tersebut.

"Daddy", panggil bocah tersebut melihat dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"MWO?", teriak orang tersebut.

"huweee!", tangis bocah kecil itu pecah saat mendengar teriakan orang tersebut.

"lepas ! lepas!", orang tersebut berontak dari pelukan bocah kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

"lepas ! lepas !", teriak seorang namja.

"YA! Bangun bodoh! Leeteuk-ah palliwa!", teriak namja cantik –Heechul- pada sang dongsaeng nya –Leeteuk-.

Namun Leeteuk objek yang dibangunkan tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu tidur sambil berteriak itu. Heechul yang sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku dongsaeng yang tak kunjung bangun memikirkan sebuah cara.

Byur~

"huuwaa! Pergi!", teriak Leeteuk yang sudah hampir sadar.

Plak~

Loading please~

"YA! Hyung mau membuatku bodoh eoh?", kesal Leeteuk yang sudah sadar dari mimpinya.

"huweee hiks hiks lapal hiks", tangis sesosok bocah dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"Chulie hyung, sepertinya Hae lapar eoh?", adu Jaejoong pada sang hyung.

Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari alamnya, mengenal jelas suara tangisan bocah tersebut. Seketika saat Leeteuk memandang lekat-lekat bocah tersebut dan pikiran nya jatuh pada.

"MWO?", teriak Leeteuk.

"huweee hiks hiks"

"YA! Ada apa bodoh!", kesal Heechul yang melihat bocah-Donghae- menangis lebih keras.

" . apa yang dia lakukan?", tunjuk Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau yang membawanya dan dia ini anakmu", ujar Jaejoong sambil tetap mendiamkan Donghae kecil.

"MWO?"

PLAK~

Teriakan Leeteuk tersebut dihadiahi sebuah elusan sayang oleh Heechul yang sangat kesal dengan teriakan dongsaeng. Yang malah membuat tangisan Donghae makin kencang.

.

.

.

"aku tak mengenalnya hyung?", jawab Leeteuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Kesal? Tentu saja! Hei, bagaimana tidak saat pagi-pagi waktumu diganggu oleh tangisan dan pertanyaan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"mungkin dia penipu kecil. Bisa saja kan?", tuduh Leeteuk pada Donghae yang tengah asik makan disuapi oleh Jaejoong.

"bodoh. Kau lihat sendiri, dia hanya anak berumur 3 tahun", kesal Heechul pada Leeteuk yang berfikiran sempit.

"akui saja Teuki, kalau Donghae ini anakmu. Setelah dilihat-lihat kalian mirip kok", ucap Jaejoong masih asik dengan Donghae.

'kau tak membantu Joongie hyung' batin Leeteuk kesal.

"dengan siapa kau lakukan? kau mempermalukan keluarga besar kita", geram Heechul.

"aku tak pernah berbuat seperti itu sampai dia lahir hyung", kekeh Leeteuk yang mulai kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Hyungnya itu tak percaya dengan setiap omongan yang keluar dari mulutnya tersebut.

"hei, bisa saja kan. Bukankah kau yang selalu pulang tiap larut pagi. Pasti kau berbuat sesuatu kan", ucap Jaejoong.

"dan bukankah mantanmu juga banyak. Pasti kau pernah melakukan nya pada mereka kan", ucap Heechul menambahkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"aiiissh bocah! Mengaku saja kalau kau penipu", Leeteuk yang sudah kesal menghampiri Donghae yang sudah selesai dari acara makannya.

Lalu Donghae? Dengan matanya yang polos itu dia melihat Leeteuk yang tengah ada dihadapannya. Matanya pun berbinar melihat sosok Leeteuk.

"Daddy", panggil Donghae sambil merentangkan tangannya pada Leeteuk.

"aku bisa gila!", kesal Leeteuk dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih merentangkan tangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"huweee hiks hiks hiks daddy", tangis Donghae pecah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Daddynya.

.

.

.

"bagaimana ini? Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Pasti ada yang ingin menjebakku", ucap Leeteuk yang sedari tadi tengah mundar mandir dikamarnya.

Leeteuk merasa itu adalah suatu kesialan yang menimpanya. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah itu hanya mimpinya saja? Namun apa yang terjadi? Saat dia bangun dari tidurnya, ternyata anak itu masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Daddy'.

Oh Tuhan! Berikan hambamu ini kekuatan.

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan", gumam Leeteuk.

Masih dengan memikirkan bagaimana bocah kecil tersebut bisa ada dan mengaku-ngaku anaknya. Hei, dia tahu. Walaupun Leeteuk bisa dikatakan 'brengsek', tapi dia tak pernah menghamili seseorang.

Apalagi sampai tumbuh menjadi bocah berumur 3 tahun. seharusnya, ibunya datang padanya kalau ingin meminta tanggungjawab. Anni! Ini bukan salahnya. Bisa jadi ini hanya jebakkan.

Jebakkan dari orang yang memang tidak suka dengan Leeteuk. Hei, dia itu mempesona dan banyak yang mengejarnya. Bisa saja ada yang iri dengan itu semua, dan menjadikan Leeteuk sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"yang jelas aku harus membuat bocah itu bicara siapa orang tuanya", ucap Leeteuk setelah lama berfikir.

"aarrrgghh aku bisa gila!", teriak Leeteuk frustasi.

.

.

.

"nah, Hae disini dulu nde? Hyung akan membuat makanan", ujar Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah asyik dengan mainan barunya.

Diteengah asyiknya Donghae memainkan mainanannya, seorang yang tidak suka dengan hadirnya dia mendekati Donghae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk.

"Hei bocah! Mengaku saja kalau kau itu penipu kecil", bisik Leeteuk pada Donghae. Hanya bisikan lah yang dilakukan Leeteuk kalau tidak mau mendapat teriakan dari kedua hyung gilanya itu.

Donghae yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dikatakan Leeteuk hanya bisa memandang Daddy nya dengan mata polosnya.

"daddy", panggil Donghae antusias.

"aish aku bukan Daddy mu. Arra!", tekan Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"Daddy?", panggil Donghae lagi namun sekarang mulai mendekat kearah Leeteuk.

"YA! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan", Leeteukpun memundurkan badanya karena dia tahu bahwa Donghae mau mendekat.

"Daddy, endong", pinta Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Leeteuk yang memang sudah sangat kesal dengan Donghae yang tidak mau mengaku. Membiarkan saja, Donghae yang terus meminta untuk digendong.

Beberapa menit setelah Leeteuk tak merespon apa yang Donghae lakukan. Sang bocah nyatanya sudah mulai menyerah. Karena Donghae sudah diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"hiks hiks Daddy malah dengan Hae hiks hiks", tangis Donghae pecah keseluruh penjuru rumah. Dan mendatangkan singa yang sedang bersantai-santai aka Heechul.

"YA PABBO!", teriak Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"huweee hiks hiks", tangis Donghae semakin pecah.

"ssssttt uljima ne Hae. Ya Chulie hyung jangan berteriak kau menakutinya", ujar Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mendiamkan Donghae.

"kau lihat itu hyung", tunjuk Leeteuk ke Heechul. Dan Heechul yang geram ingin sekali menendang adiknya keluar rumah namun masih diurungkannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga sifat kejinya masih mencintai dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Joongie, berikan babby Hae pada namja pabbo itu", Heechul menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memberikan Donghae pada Leeteuk. Dan Jaejoong yang sangat patuh pada Heechul memberikan Donghae pada Leeteuk.

Ya walaupun, Jaejoong melihat tatapan yang sangat memelas minta dikasihani. Namun demi Heechul yang sebentar lagi bertransformasi menjadi singa betina, Jaejoong memberikan Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"urus anakmu pabbo", suruh Heechul dan beranjak pergi dengan mengajak Jaejoong.

"ya apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa anak ini ditinggal.", gerutu Leeteuk.

"aish sebenarnya siapa kau itu?", tunjuk Leeteuk tepat dikening Donghae.

"hahhaha", tawa Donghae pecah seketika saat Leeteuk menyentuh keningnya.

Dan Leeteuk yang melihat itupun mulai menatap Donghae yang tertawa dan tanpa disadarinya juga sudut bibirnya tertarik walau hanya sedikit. Tersentuh eoh?

.

.

.

Sesosok namja yang tengah tidak dalam keadaan baik karena terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang sedang ditekuk. Tengah menggandeng seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk dan sibocah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Donghae.

Dongkol? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak. Ditengah libur santai nya dihari minggu, Leeteuk disuruh membeli peralatan untuk sang bocah yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya tersebut itu.

Itu atas usul sang cinderella yang berkuasa. Sebenarnya Leeteuk ingin meminta bantuan pada sang hyung tersayang nya, Jaejoong. Namun apa bisa dikata, kalau sang cinderella itu telah bertindak. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

Dan disinilah Leeteuk. Ditengah-tengah tempat perbelanjaan yang isinya semua peralataan balita.

Dia enggan untuk datang ketempat seperti ini, jelas saja dan lihat saja. Bagaimana para yeoja-yeoja diluar tempat itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang kau sendiri mungkin tahu. Apalagi pegawai disini langsung menunjukkan jelas ketertarikannya pada Leeteuk.

Dan gara-gara bocah kecil ini, apa kata mereka tentang dia yang tengah membawa anak. Oh tidak! Ini sungguh buruk pikir Leeteuk.

"kyaaa dia sangat lucu", ujar salah satu pegawai yang mendekati mereka-Leeteuk dan Donghae.

'ternyata memang ketampananku sudah terbukti' batin Leeteuk senang.

Namun setelah menarsiskan diri, Leeteuk dibuat tercenung oleh semua itu. Lihat buktinya saja, ternyata bukan dia yang menjadi perhatian semua orang melainkan bocah berumur 3 tahun itu.

Lihat saja sekarang ini, Donghae tengah menatap semua yang ada disitu dengan mata berbinarnya. Mengembungkan pipinya seolah tengah melakukan aegyo. ini benar-benar gila pikir Leeteuk.

"aku mau ! aku mau !", semua yang disana saling berebut untuk menggendong Donghae. Dan Leeteuk juga melihat Donghae yang sangat menikmati itu semua.

"tsk dasar bocah itu! lihat tampangnya yang seperti itu", gerutu Leeteuk yang melihat semua kejadian itu.

Setelah menunggu berlama-lama ditempat yang sangat panas menurut Leeteuk sendiri tentunya. Akhirnya mereka dapat pergi juga dari tempat tersebut.

Tanpa tangan kosong, Leeteuk membawa semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan sang bocah. Dan beruntungnya dia karena yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi fans mendadak Donghae membelikkan semua ini.

"ah, bisa diandalkan juga bocah ini. aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang", gumam Leeteuk yang melihat Donghae tengah terlelap dikereta dorong barunya. Tentu saja hadiah dai para penggemar barunya.

"kajja kita pulang. Nanti pasti hyungdeul mencarimu", ujar Leeteuk dan mendorong kereta bayi tersebut.

.

.

.

"YA! Dasar kau itu dari mana saja? Kau ingin membuatnya kelelahan eoh", marah Heechul pada sang dongsaeng.

"Daddy?", panggil Donghae dengan suara parau khas bocah bangun tidur.

"kau membangunkan nya hyung", kesal Leeteuk pada Heechul.

Heechul dan Jaejoong yang melihat itu menjadi sangat terharu. Lihat saja sekarang ini Leeteuk tengah membuat Donghae agar bisa tidur kembali. Bukankah itu suatu kemajuan eoh?

"ah jaga dia Joongie hyung. Aku mau mandi sebentar", ucap Leeteuk setelah membuat Donghae tertidur kembali.

"kurasa dia mulai menerima uri Donghae", ujar Jaejoong sambil membawa Donghae kekamar yang lebih layak.

"syukurlah kalau begitu", ucap Heechul mengikuti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hae sedang main apa eoh?", tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Donghae tengah bermain dengan mainannya.

"ini baguc hyung, cupelmen dan balbie", jawab Donghae dengan polos nya. Hanya tawa renyah yang bisa Jaejoong berikan untuk Donghae.

Pasalnya, Jaejoong jadi teringat dengan Leeteuk saat kecil. Dimana Leeteuk menangis meminta mainan Superman dan Barbie secara bersamaan.

'mereka sungguh mirip' batin Jaejoong senang.

"hyung, belmain dengan Hae ne?", pinta Donghae dengan tampang imut nya.

"euumm baiklah. Jja kita main! Hae ingin main apa?", tanya Jaejoong pada Donghae.

"hyung yang jadi balbie, Hae cupelmen nya", Donghae pun memberikan boneka Barbie tersebut pada Jaejoong dan dengan senang hati juga Jaejoong menerimanya.

Dan diwaktu sore hari itu pun dijadikan waktu bermain Donghae. Walau hanya dengan Jaejoong tapi bisa membuat keadaan menjadi sangat hangat.

Dan masih berharap agar Leeteuk mau menerima Donghae kelak. Semoga saja!

.

.

.

"dimana Joongie hyung. Chulie hyung?", tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul yang tengah menyiapkan makanan.

"dia sedang memandikan Donghae", jawab Heechul tanpa memandang Leeteuk, pasalny dia tengah merapihkan makanannya.

"oh begitu", ucap Leeteuk santai.

"YA! Dasar pabbo. Seharusnya kau yang memandikannya. Kau kan Daddy nya!", kesal Heechul untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang hyung, dia bukan anakku", sangkal Leeteuk.

"lantas kenapa dia terus memanggilmu Daddy eoh?", tanya Heechul.

"mana kutahu? Bisa saja dia seorang penipu kecil", jawab Leetuk.

"Pabbo! Dia hanya bocah kecil kau tahu", geram Heechul memukul Leeteuk.

"Ya hyung, kau membuatku bodoh nanti. Dan satu lagi kau bakal keriput jika marah-marah terus kau tahu itu", ucap Leeteuk santai tanpa memperhatikan Heechul yang sudah ingin bertrfansformasi menjadi iblis.

"Daddy!", teriak Donghae girang saat melihat Leeteuk.

"tsk bocah ini selalu menggangguku", gumam Leeteuk.

"ini kau suapi Donghae. Kau kan Daddynya", ucap Jaejoong dan memberikan Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"Joongie hyung apa-apaan ini. akuu tak mau", Leeteuk pun menaruh Donghae dikursi kosong didekat Jaejoong. Dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"aiiisssh dasar anak itu. Masih saja sama. kukira dia tadi sudah berubah.", ujar Heechul yang lelah dengan sikap sang dongsaeng.

"sabar Chulie hyung, mungkin Teuki belum terbiasa", ujar Jaejoong menenangkan.

Dan merekapun makan bertiga tanpa adanya Leeteuk. Ya walaupun hanya 2 orang dewasa dan 1 orang bocah kecil, namun kehangatan dan canda tawa itu selalu ada. Ya, berkat siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae kecil mereka.

.

.

.

End ?

Apa

Tebeceh?

Tergantung reader dan REVIEW yang masuk ya ;)

And then

Big ThanKYU


	2. Chapter 2

THE DADDY

.

.

.

CAST :  
PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun

.

Mungkin cerita pasaran dan banyak typo(s) yang berseliweran hahah

.

.

And happy reading ^^

..

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang dialui Leeteuk selama seminggu terakhir ini menjadi sangat melelahkan dan tidak bebas sama sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Leeteuk juga harus mengasuh bocah kecil yang mengaku sebagai anaknya.

Walaupun begitu Leeteuk belum bisa menerima kalau Donghae adalah anaknya. Dia selalu melacak siapa dalang yang mengirim sang bocah kecil itu kerumahnya. Dan membuat hidupnya begitu menderita.

Sang hyungdeul yang selalu mengomel kalau dia tidak becus mengurus Donghae. Apalagi ucapan Heechul yang sangat pedas. Membuatnya tak mampu untuk berkilah dari tugas merawat Donghae.

Seperti hal nya sekarang ini. dia sedang mengurus Donghae atau tepatnya mengacuhkan Donghae. Lihat saja bagaimana kelakuannya, saat sang hyung-hyung nya tak ada dirumah dia membiarkan Donghae bermain sendirian. Dan terlebih lagi mengacuhkan Donghae.

"siapa suruh dia pura-pura menjadi anakku", gumam Leeteuk sambil sekali-kali memandang Donghae yang tengah asyik dengan mainan yang diberikan penggemarnya.

"mengaku saja agar kau mendapat kasih sayang yang banyak", ucap Leeteuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didepan Donghae.

Tak tahu kah kau Leeteuk bahwa itu salah satu bentuk perhatianmu pada Donghae.

.

.

.

"MWO?"

Teriakan tersebut terdengar cukup keras disalah satu rumah. Sang pemilik suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ini adalah Leeteuk. Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah, kenapa dia berteriak mengalahkan suara Heechul.

"jaga suaramu", ucap Jaejoong.

"tapi hyung, bagaimana kalian bisa meninggalkan aku bersama dengan bocah itu berdua. Kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu bagaimana?", ujar Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"kau kan Daddy nya, jadi kau yang harus mengurusnya. Itu salah satu pelajaran untukmu agar lebih serius menjadi Daady yang baik", jelas Heechul.

"sudah berapa hari ini sudah kukatakan, aku ini bukan Daddy nya hyung", suara Leeteuk mulai memelas. Dia sudah lelah karena tak ada satupun hyung nya yang percaya dengan omongannya.

Apakah dia terlalu nakal sampai hyungnya tak percaya dengannya? Coba dia menjadi anak yang penurut pasti hyung-hyungnya ini akan membelanya. Dan melempar bocah kecil itu kepolisi.

"kau harus merawatnya selama kami pergi. Arra?", pesan Jaejoong.

"kenapa tak kalian bawa saja bocah itu hyungdeul", ucap Leeteuk frustasi.

"tak bisa Teuki babby", ucap Heechul.

"kubuang dia lihat saja nanti", gumam Leeteuk pelan agar kedua hyungnya tak mendengar suaranya. Tapi salahkan saja Leeteuk yang memang terlalu bodoh, pasalnya dia duduk disamping Heechul yang pendengarannya sangat-sangat tajam setajam mulutnya.

"kau yang kubuang sampai berani melakukan itu", ancam Heechul.

"hyung kasiani dongsaengmu yang imut ini", bujuk Leeteuk dengan gaya aegyo yang gagalnya.

"Tsk, buang muka jelek mu itu menggangguku. Kau harus melakukan semua itu, awas saja sampai Donghae terlantar", ucap Heechul yang penuh dengan nada ancamannya.

"aku bisa gila!", teriak Leeteuk frustasi.

.

.

.

"hyung, aku khawatir dengan Donghae. Bagaimana kalau Teuki tak menjaganya?", ucap Jaejoong gusar.

"sudahlah, anak pabbo itu pasti menjaga Donghae", Heechul pun ragu dengan mereka yang meninggalkan Donghae bersama Leeteuk. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Memang mereka harus pergi.

"kuharap begitu hyung", ujar Jaejoong.

"ne kuharap juga begitu", ucap Heechul.

Dan mereka pun melaju bersama mobil meninggalkan perasaan yang sangat khawatir tentang dongsaengnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian ini, semenjak kedua hyungnya meninggalkan dia dan bocah yang mengaku sebagai anaknya tersebut.

Dia sangat-sangat bingung, apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mengurus bocah itu. Hei, ayolah dia bukan lah orang yang dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan sang hyung. Namun dia juga takut kalau-kalau hyungnya benar-benar menendangnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Leeteuk terus berputar mengelilingi Donghae yang tengah sibuk dengan makanannya. Sesekali memandang wajah Donghae yang sangat ingin ditelannya itu. Bagaimana bocah ini sama sekali tak merasakan aura Leeteuk yang sangat gelap?

"Daddy, lapal", rengek Donghae pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang kesal dengan Donghae bertambah semakin kesal, pasalnya Donghae meminta makan padanya. Dan setelah diingat-ingat juga dia belum makan. Ya Tuhan apalagi ini!

"kau lapar eoh?", tanya Leeteuk. Dan hanya anggukan lucu yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

'cih sok imut sekali bocah ini' batin Leeteuk kesal.

"kau tau akupun belum makan juga", ucap Leeteuk dan kemudian terduduk di sofa.

"hiks hiks lapal hiks hiks", isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari Donghae yang merengek minta diberi makan.

"Yyaa! Kenapa menangis eoh", ucap Leeteuk sedikit berteriak.

"huweee hiks hiks Chulie hyung hikshiks", tangis Donghae pecah.

"omo , dia memanggil Chulie hyung", gumam Leeteuk panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? Donghae menangis dan membawa-bawa nama hyung kejamnya itu. Ah dia bisa gila!

"ya, apa yang kau mau eoh?", tanya Leeteuk panik.

"hiks lapal daddy hiks", ucap Donghae disela isak tangisnya.

"aiissshh menyusahkan saja bocah ini", gerutu Leeteuk dan segera mengambil makanan di dapurnya. Namun apalah dikata, memang nasib Leeteuk yang serba tidak baik. Makanan yang biasanya penuh saja bisa menghilang dari kulkas.

Benar-benar dia harus mengutuk kedua hyungnya itu, kenapa dia ditinggalkan dengan makanan yang tidak ada? Apa hyung-hyungnya itu memang mau membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"daddy lapal", adu Donghae yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"aku tahu bocah! Jadi jangan banyak merengek. Kita akan makan diluar", ucap Leeteuk dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan diluar nanti. Namun belum juga Leeteuk menginjakkan kakinya dikamarnya, handphone yang ada disakkunya bergetar.

dddrrrtt...dddrrttt..dddrrttt

"aish mengganggu saja", kesal Leeteuk pada yang mengirim pesan.

**from: Chulie Devil Hyung**

**to: Teuki Saengi Pabbo**

'**dikulkas tidak ada makanan jadi kau harus membeli bahan-bahan makanan, kau tidak boleh memberi makan Hae dengan makanan cepat saji'**

"Tsk! Apa dia melihat ku? Terserah apa yang akan aku berikan pada bocah itu. Aku akan membeli diluar saja", kesal Leeteuk setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan hyung sadisnya itu.

dddrrrtt dddrrtt dddrtt~~~

Handphone Leeteukpun bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk lagi.

**from: Chulie Devil Hyung**

**to: Teuki Saengi Pabbo**

'**sekali kau membeli makanan dari luar tamat riwayatmu'**

"OMO?! Apa dia ada disini? aiisshh kurasa ada mata-matanya Chulie hyung disini. Tapi apa peduliku? Dia tak melihatku", ucap Leeteuk santai

Drrrtt..drrrttt...Drrttt

**from: Chulie Devil Hyung**

**to: Teuki Saengi Pabbo**

'**aku melihatmu pabbo jika kau membeli makanan diluar'**

"ckckck ada apa dengannya. Apa peduliku eoh?", ucap Leeteuk.

**from: Chulie Devil Hyung**

**to: Teuki Saengi Pabbo**

'**jangan membantah bodoh'**

"Omo?! Kurasa Chulie hyung memang hebat. Tapi dia gila!", kesal Leeteuk pada hyung tertuanya tersebut itu.

Dengan berat hati dan langkah yang sangat gontai, Leeteuk berjalan keluar rumah dengan Donghae yang tengah duduk manis dikereta dorongnya.

"kesialan benar-benar memihakku", gumam Leeteuk yang mendorong kereta bayi Donghae tersebut.

.

.

.

Disinilah Leeteuk berada sekarang, di sebuat pusat perbelanjaan. Dimana dia sekarang ini harus dihadapkan dengan membeli keperluan sang bocah yang mengaku sebagai anaknya tersebut.

Pusing! itulah yang dirasakan Leeteuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ditengah banyaknya bahan-bahan rumah tangga, dia harus memilih apa saja yang harus diisi didalam kulkas. Hei hei hei, dia bukan seperti Jaejoong, hyungnya yang hobi berbelanja.

Walaupun dia sedikit bisa memasak. Tapi dia tidak suka berbelanja. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan eoh? batin Leeteuk miris.

Dia memandang Donghae yang kini tengah asyik melihat sekitarnya. Leeteuk rasa Donghae akan tebar pesona lagi disini.

"Aha! Aku tahu, kumanfaatkan saja bocah ini", gumam Leeteuk setelah terlintas pikiran yang sangat brilian menurutnya.

HUP~

Tubuh kecil Donghae pun diangkat oleh Leeteuk didalam gendongannya. Dan meninggalkan kereta dorong nya disembarangan tempat. Toh apa pedulinya? Bocah ini masih banyak kereta seperti ini dirumah.

Tepat dugaan Leeteuk! Banyak yeoja-yeoja yang melihat antusias padanya juga sang bocah digendongannya. Bahkan tak banyak juga yang mendekat secara sengaja.

"ah kyeopta!", ucap antusias seorang yeoja yang mencubit pipi gembul Donghae.

"Ah matta!", girang Leeteuk dalam hati.

"kyaa! aku mau ! aku mau!", antusias semua yeoja yang ada disitu. Dan mereka juga sangant senang karena Donghae tidak menangis. Malah menarsiskan dirinya.

"bocah ini bisa diandalkan juga", gumam Leeteuk yang membenarkan selimut dikerta dorong Donghae. Akibat dia yang diserang yeoja-yeoja penggemar barunya dia kelelahan.

"aaah lucu nya anak ini kalau tidur. Seperti aku saja", gumam Leeteuk tanpa sadar.

"Omo?! Apa yang kukatakan tadi", ucap Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"daddy lapal!", ujar Donghae yang membangunkan Leeteuk yang sedang tertidur. Namun tanpa dugaan Donghae sang bocah imut tersebut, sang Daddy tak bangun dari ridur nya tersebut. Padahal Donghae sudah sangat lapar. Pantas saja dia lapar, bukankah dia tidak makan sejak siang tadi. Kelelahan tentu saja itu.

Donghae yang sudah sangat kesal dengan Leeteuk yang tak kunjung bangun. Dengan perasaan yang sangat senang Donghae mulai memukul-mukul Leeteuk dengan botol susu yang ada disamping tangannya.

Puk~ Puk~ Puk~

Donghae terus memukul kaki Leeteuk yang sedang tidur. Leeteuk yang sangat lelah tak terusik sedikitpun juga. Yang tentu saja sontak membuat Donghae kesal sebagi bocah yang diceuki.

Puk~ Puk~ Puk~

Lagi dan lagi! Donghae terus memukul kaki Leeteuk dengan botol susu yang ada ditangannya. Namun Leeteuk tak kunjung juga bangun.

'ck Daddy nakal', batin Donghae kecil.

Mata Donghae berbinar saat melihat ikan yang ada didalam fishball tersebut. Dengan langkah yang menyesuaikan dengan bobot tubuhnya, Donghae mendekati ikan tersebut.

"hahahahaa", tawa ceria Donghae saat melihat ikan itu meresponnya dengan berenang mendekati Donghae.

Dan tanpa diduga dan disengaja.

PRANG~~

Fishball yang berisi ikan itupun jatuh tepat disamping Leeteuk yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dan dengan senang hati juga Leeteuk terbangun dari tidur indahnya karena mendengar suara berisik didekatnya.

"oh hanya fishball itu yang jatuh", gumam Leeteuk yang belum tersadar dari tidurnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Loading please~

"OMO?! Ikanku !", teriak Leeteuk yang sudah sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi tersebut.

"Daddy, hehehee", tawa Donghae senang saat melihat ikan yang ada dilantai. Pikiran Donghae kecil sang ikan mau bermain dilantai dengannya.

"Ya! bocah! Kau yang memecahkan ini?", tanya Leeteuk yang sedang kesal. Dan tanpa rasa takut dan mungkin juga tidak tahu, Donghae mengangguk dengan lucunya.

"Ya! Kau membuatnya mati bocah", teriak Leeteuk.

"hiks hiks huweee!", tangis Donghae pecah saat tahu kalau Leeteuk sang Daddy sedang memarahinya.

"aiissh kau benar-benar mengganggu tahu", ucap Leeteuk geram. Tanpa mempedulikan Donghae yang menangis semakin menjadi, Leeteuk meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

"hiks hiks hiks huweee hiks hiks"

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan itu membuat Leeteuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia tengah terlelap dari tadi sore. Dan dia juga baru mengingat apa yang terjadi saat sore tadi. Ikan kesayangannya mati begitu saja, ditangan bocah yang mengaku sebagai anaknya tersebut.

"Tsk, benar-benar bocah itu!", kesal Leeteuk saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Donghae terhadap ikan kesayangannya tersebut.

"jadi sedang apa dia sekarang? Menghancurkan barang-barangku lagi?", gerutu Leeteuk.

"OMO?! Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja saat dia menangis", ucap Leeteuk panik. Panik akan ancaman sang hyung yang melintas begitu saja dipikirannya.

"mati aku", gumam Leeteuk panik sambil berlari kearah ruang keluarga.

"aaiisshh ternyata dia sedang tidur rupanya. Percuma aku panik tadi", ucap Leeteuk sedikit lega. Pasalnya dia melihat Donghae yang tertidur sangat lelap itu.

Leeteuk yang melihat Donghae tertidur segera menghampirinya. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dia menghampiri Donghae yang tengah terlelap.

"aigo, dia bisa sakit jika seperti ini. Dan aku bisa digantung Chulie hyung nanti", ucap Leeteuk dan ingin mengangkat tubuh Donghae. Namun Leeteuk berubah menjadi khawatir saat merasakan tubuh Donghae yang bisa dibilang cukup panas.

Dan Leeteuk juga baru tersadar bahwa dia meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah menangis tadi. Meninggalkan bocah kecil yang menangis gara-gara ikan kesayangannya.

"Ah pabbo kau Teuki-ah! Kau bisa mati nanti!", panik Leeteuk. Entah karena apa? Karena takutkah dia pada ancaman sang hyung atau memang dia benar-benar panik akan Donghae? Entahlah? Hanya Leeteuk yang tahu bukan.

.

.

.

"Daddy..Daddy", racau Donghae saat tidur.

Leeteuk yang mendengar itupun menjadi panik. Pasalnya, Donghae semakin panas suhu tubuhnya.

Dengan telaten Leeteuk merawat Donghae kecil yang sedang demam tersebut. Kekesalan yang tadi sore hinggap sudah tidak ada lagi, melainkan rasa bersalah yang hinggap dihatinya. Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah menangis? Hanya gara-gara seekor ikan?

"Pabbo! Pabbo!", gerutu Leeteuk sambil memukulkan kepalanya keranjang tempat Donghae berbaring.

Menyesal adalah perasaan Leeteuk saat ini. Melihat tubuh kecil yang sedang lemah itu. Wajahnya yang pucat tidak memudarkan kelucuannya. Namun itu menghilangkan keceriaan sang bocah. Mata yang biasanya bersinar saat melihat Leeteuk masih enggan untuk terbuka.

"Mianhae Donghae-ya", ucap Leeteuk untuk pertama kali nya memanggil Donghae dengan nama aslinya. Tanpa panggilan 'bocah' yang biasa nya dia tunjukkan untuk Donghae.

Sudah malam Leeteuk, masih saja terjaga untuk menjaga Donghae. Menggantikkan handuk yang digunakkan untuk mengompres tubuh Donghae yang sedang demam.

Dan tanpa disadari Leeteuk juga terlelap disamping Donghae dengan memluk tubuh Donghae yang sedang lemah tersebut. Dan tanpa disadari siapaun juga, Donghae tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat Leeteuk memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

.

TEBECEH !

Wah akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya. Dengan bercucuran keringat saya membuatnya *lebehgue*

Dan ini chap dipersembahkan buat yang udah minta lanjut.

Nih dia orang-orang kecenya :

missjelek | onlylovehenrylau | MasitaELF | xxx | eunmie sung | Safa Fishy | Sitha911110 | Angelika Park | tiaraputri16 | Cho Kyura | Dew'yellow | alprimaayrafansha | arumfishy | vicya merry | Ainun861015 | ELFImnida | Gihae lee | Haeuke addict | dewi | nnaglow | myHaelfishy | baby haehae |

Thank you udah mau ngeREVIEW di REVIEW lagi yah ^^

dan yang lain ikutan juga dong REVIEW nya ^-^

And Then..

ThanKYU ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

THE DADDY

.

.

.

CAST :  
PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun

.

Mungkin cerita pasaran dan banyak typo(s) yang berseliweran hahah

.

.

And happy reading ^^

..

.

.

.

Kicauan burungpun terdengar ditelinga, yang artinya pagi yang cerah pun telah menyapa. Dan terlihat dua wajah yang masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Walaupun terlihat salah satu diantaranya lebih besar dari yang satu nya lagi.

Namun sepertinya tak ada niatan untuknya membuka mata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Daddy yaitu Leeteuk.

Sang baby yang juga sama sekali tak terusik dengan kicauan-kicauan burung yang mulai bersahutan. Terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia bukan? Sang daddy yang menggenggam erat tangan sang baby.

Kring~Kring~

Suara dering telepon mulai menyadarkan Leeteuk dari alam mimpinya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya, membiasakan sinar yang masuk dalam penglihatannya.

"aish alarm sialan", parau Leeteuk khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Dengan kesal dia matikan alarmnya dan melanjutkan tidur indahnya. Namun baru saja dia akan masuk lagi kealam mimpinya. Tiba-tiba.

"Donghae?!", teriak nya yang tersadar dengan keadaan Donghae.

Leeteuk tempelkan tangannya di kening Donghae dan mulai tersenyum saat mengetahui panas Donghae sudah mulai turun. Dengan sigap dan kekuatan yang sudah terkumpul, Leeteuk mulai menuju dapur untuk memasakkan bubur untuk Donghae.

.

.

.

Setelah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur yang memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Akhirnya, Leeteuk mampu menyelesaikan tugas nya dengan baik yaitu membuat bubur untuk Donghae.

"ah selesai juga. Apa dia sudah bangun?", ujar Leeteuk sambil berlalu kekamarnya dengan senampan bubur dan segelas susu ditangannya.

"aiiissh anak ini kenapa belum bangun juga", gerutu Leeteuk.

"hei bangun Donghae-ya", panggil Leeteuk tepat disamping telinga Donghae. Pas seperti orang tua yang membangunkan anaknya.

Dengan pasti juga, mata Donghae yang tadinya tertutup kita mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dan saat Donghae membuka matanya, tampak lah sosok sang daddy yang ada dipenglihatanya.

"Daddy", panggil Donghae pelan dan mulai sedikit bangun untuk mendekati Leeteuk.

"Jja sekarang makan dulu. Setelah itu minum obatnya.", ujar Leeteuk dan mulai menyuapi Donghae secara perlahan. Sampai makanan yang telah disiapkan Leeteuk sudah tak tersisa lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah membuatkan sarapan dan menyuapi Donnghae makan. Kini giliran Leeteuk yang bersantai sejenak setelah memandikan Donghae. Dengan ditemani segelas kopi dan koran yang ada ditangannya.

Walaupun dia melihat koran tersebut, namun pikirannya jauh melayang. Memikirkan Donghae apa lagi. Leeteuk masih tak menyangka sedikitpun bahwa dia memiliki seorang anak. Apakah dia sejahat itu? Sampai membuat seorang wanita hingga hamil.

"apa benar dia anakku?", ucap Leeteuk pelan. Satu yang masih membuatnya ragu untuk menerima Donghae. Apa benar dia sudah mempunyai anak? Apakah ini karma yang harus diterimanya karena sudah banyak yang menjadi korbannya.

"aiishh ini membuatku bingung", ujar Leeteuk.

"tapi kalau dia benar anakku, apa mungkin aku harus menelantarkannya? Bisa-bisa aku akan menjadi orang yang jahat", ujar Leeteuk lagi.

Tanpa Leeteuk sadari, Donghae yang sudah selesai dengan acara bermainnya mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang melamun. Dengan langkah kecil nya, dia hampiri Leeteuk. Tanpa suara, takut kalau-kalau Daddy nya akan memarahinya seperti kemarin lagi.

Walaupun umur nya baru menginjak 3 tahun, tapi Donghae tahu bahwa kemarin Daddy nya sangat marah padanya. Jadi Donghae akan bersikap baik dengan tanpa mengganggu sang Daddy.

Namun sudah sejak lama, yang terpikirkan oleh Donghae kecil. Daddy nya tidak mengajak nya berbicara dan itu membuatnya sang bocah sangat-sangat bosan. Biasanya Daddynya akan mengajaknya berbicara.

Hei Donghae-ya! Itu bukan mengajakmu bicara. Ckck fikiran anak-anak.

"Daddy!", panggil Donghae. Namun hening yang dirasa. Leeteuk tak menjawab panggilan Donghae. Dan membuat sang bocah berfikiran bahwa sang Daddy benar-benar marah dengannya.

"Huweeee hiks hiks hiks !", tangis Donghae pecah dan sangking kerasnya tangisan tersebut membuat Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

Dengan rasa khawatir yang mulai ada, Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae yang tengah menangis dibawahnya. Tapi kenapa Donghae bisa ada dibawahnya? Bukankah Donghae tadinya masih ada didepan mainannya? Namun tak Leeteuk fikirkan itu lagi saat mendengar tangisan Donghae yang makin kencang.

"ssssttt yak uljima ne", ucap Leeteuk bingung. Pasalnya tangisan Donghae semakin kencang saja.

"hiks hiks hiks", tangisan Donghae tiba-tiba mereda dan itu membuat Leeteuk bertambah bingung.

'ada apa dengan bocah ini? Tadi tangisannya begitu kencang tapi kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba? Apa dia masih demam?' batin Leeteuk bingung.

"hiks Daddy", panggil Donghae disela-sela isakannya. Dan tanpa menunggu Leeteuk yang masih melamun. Donghae berhambur kepelukan sang Daddy. Takut kalau Daddy nya akan semakin marah padanya lagi.

"Daddy", panggil Donghae lagi.

"ne, apa kau perlu sesuatu?", tanya Leeteuk yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Mungkin Donghae menangis karena dia tak menjawab panggilan bocah itu.

Dan waktu pagi itu, dihabiskan dengan Leeteuk yang menemani Donghae bermain.

.

.

.

TING~TONG~ TING~TONG~

Suara bel disiang hari yang memekakan telingan membuat Leeteuk benar-benar emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat waktu nya tidur siang, ada orang yang dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya memencet bel dengan sangat semangatnya.

"apa dia tak punya kerjaan bertamu dijam segini?", ucap Leeteuk yang kesal. Leeteuk pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Donghae yang masih asyik dengan mainannya.

"YA! tunggu sebentar", teriak Leeteuk dari dalam rumah.

CEKLEK~

"kau tidak...", omongan Leeteuk terhenti saat melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Ternyata seorang wanita yang menjadi pacar nya Leeteuk sudah seminggu ini.

"oppa", panggil wanita itu manja dan segera berhambur kepelukan Leeteuk.

"Hyeoni", ucap leeteuk dan membalas pelukan dari Hyeoyon.

"kenapa lama sekali membukakan pintunya oppa? Diluar sangat panas oppa", adu Hyeoyon pada Leeteuk. Dan tanpa menunggu sang tuan rumah menyuruhnya masuk, wanita itu langsung memasuki rumah Leeteuk.

"ini gawat!", ucap Leeteuk yang ingat bahwa dia sedang tidak sendiri dirumah. Melainkan ada Donghae, bocah yang sekarang ini sebagai anaknya. Bagaimana kalau Donghae memanggilnya Daddy saat bertemu dengan Hyeoyon.

Dengan secepat kilat Leeteuk berlari dan mengejar Hyeoyon. Untung saja Hyeoyon belum masuk kerumahnya.

"Chagiya! Bagaimana kalau kita kencan diluar saja ne", bujuk Leeteuk pada sang pacar.

"anni! Ini panas oppa. Aku tak mau kulit ku terbakar dan menjadi hitam", ucap Hyeoyon masih dengan suara manjanya. Dan seenak jidat nya, Hyeoyon segera masuk kedalam.

"mati aku!", panik Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Ahhhhhh!", teriak Hyeoyon saat memasuki ruang santai.

"ada apa Chagiya?", ucap Leeteuk panik karena mendengar teriakan sang pacar dari arah ruang santai. Karena Donghae pastinya ada disana.

"anak siapa itu oppa?", tanya Hyeoyon penasaran tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Donghae.

"a..hh. dia.. sepupu jauhku" gugup Leeteuk.

"Ah kyeopta!", ujar Hyeoyon antusias. Dan Leeteuk bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Hyeoyon menyukai Donghae.

"kenapa kau tak bilang oppa? Dia sungguh lucu", ucap Hyeoyon yang kini sudah ada didepan Donghae. Dan Donghae yang sangat kaget dengan suara Hyeoyon yang tidak dibilang kecil itu mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca matanya. Dan sedetik kemudian.

"huweee hiks hiks hiks", tangis Donghae pecah karena ulah suara Hyeoyon.

"yayaya waae? Kenapa dia menangis oppa?", tanya Hyeoyon.

"suaramu membuatnya takut, Chagiya", ucap Leeteuk yang sudah mendiamkan Donghae.

"jangan takut ne baby", ucap Hyeoyon sangat manja.

Plak~

Dengan tangan mungilnya Donghae membuat pipi Hyeoyon memerah karena pukulannya. Donghae tahu bahwa wanita yang ada didepannya ini bukan wanita baik-baik. Makanya Donghae harus berhati-hati.

"YA, jangan seperti itu", peringat Leeteuk pada Donghae yang melihat memukul pipi Hyeoyon.

"gwenchana oppa, mungkin ini salam perkenalannya padaku", ucap Hyeoyon halus, padahal hati nya sudah merutuk Donghae yang sudah membuat nya merasakan sakit.

'awas kau bocah evil' batin Hyeoyon marah.

Dan Donghae yang merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Kembali membuat ulah dengan melemparkan botol susu yang ada ditangannya.

"AUW!", ringis Hyeoyon yang kepalanya terlempar botol susu.

"ha ha ha ha ha", tawa Donghae riang saat melihat Hyeoyon yang meringis sakit.

"gwenchana Chagiya?", ucap Leeteuk yang khawatir dengan Hyeoyon.

"gwenchana oppa, mungkin dia ingin mengajakku bermain", ucap Hyeoyon pura-pura baik. Dia harus mengambil hati Leeteuk dengan baik dan jangan sampai bocah itu mengganggunya dan malah menghancurkan rencananya menjadi istri Leeteuk.

"tunggu disini ne, aku akan membuatkan minum sebentar untukmu", ujar Leeteuk.

"tak usah oppa, biar aku yang membuatnya sendiri", tolak Hyeoyon halus. Dan segera kedapur membuat minumannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"ya! hentikan bocah nakal", kesal hyeoyon pada Donghae. Dan suara tawa Donghae yang terdengar mengejekn membuat Hyeoyon semakin panas.

Bagaimana tidak? sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu dia ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Donghae. Dan yang parahnya, Donghae yang semenjak ditinggal oleh Leeteuk yang sedang ada urusan membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Lihat saja sekarang ini! Penampilan Hyeoyon sudah sangat berubah dari dia saat datang pertama kalinya. Baju barunya yang disiapkan untuk menggoda Leeteuk malah rusak akibat Donghae yang mengguntingnya dengan mainannya. Dan wajahnya yang dia bilang cantik itu, sudah sangat ternoda karena crayon yang melekat di wajahnya.

"lihat saja! Kau akan kuadukan dengan Leeteuk oppa dan kau akan diusir dari sini", ancam Hyeoyon pada Donghae. Dan memang wajarnya Donghae yang sudah sangat tidak suka dengan Hyeoyon malah memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Hyeoyon.

"kau", geram Hyeoyon dan ingin menarik tangan mungil Donghae. Namun sebelum Hyeoyon menarik tangan Donghae, dia sudah keburu terpeleset karena tembakan yang ditaruh Donghae dengan sengaja.

"hah ahah ahah", tawa Donghae menggelegar melihat Hyeoyon terjatuh akibat mainannya lagi.

"kau!", geram Hyeoyon pada Donghae.

"ada apa ini?", tanya Leeteuk yang baru sampai. Dan itu membuat rencana Hyeoyon untuk menghukum Donghae jadi tidak terlaksana.

"OMO?!", kenapa dengan penampilan mu Chagiya", tanya Leeteuk yang kaget dengan penampilan Hyeoyon.

"ah ini oppa, kami habis bermain tadi. Dan kurasa kami sangat cocok", ucap Hyeoyon pura-pura.

"Daddy, lapal!", adu Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"mwo? kau lapar? Chagiya kau tak membuatkan Donghae susunya?", tanya Leeteuk pada Hyeoyon.

"aah itu oppa, tadi Donghae tertidur dan dia tidak ingin makan", elak Hyeoyon.

"jja sekarang kita makan ne, babby", ajak Hyeoyon dengan senyum palsunya.

.

.

.

Setelah membuat makanan untuk Donghae yang memakan waktu yang memang sangat lama karena Hyeoyon tidak bisa memasak. Dan untuk mengakali, Leeteuk . Hyeoyon keluar dengan alasan membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa dia pakai. Karena di kulkas Leeteuk tak ada bahan makanan yang bisa digunakannya. Hanya alasan saja eoh? Dan ternyata dia membeli makanan cepat saji.

"nah ini dia makanannya", ujar Hyeoyon mengintrupsi Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sedang bermain ditaman belakang.

"wah sepertinya enak. Kajja kita makan.", ucap Leeteuk dan mengambil makanan untuk Donghae.

"bagaimana oppa masakanku?", tanya Hyeoyon antusias.

"mashita! Kau sangat pandai memasak Chagiya", jawab Leeteuk dan tentu saja membuat Hyeoyon sangat senang. Bukankah jalan nya semakin mulus.

Namun jangan dikira, kalau Donghae baby kecil kita tak mencium aroma jahat dari sang nenek sihir.

"ini tak enak Daddy", adu Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"jinjja? tapi yang ini enak. Kau mau punya ku eoh?", tanya leeteuk.

Dengan antusias nya Donghae menghampiri Leeteuk dengan membawa makanannya. Namun belum juga sampai ditempat Leeteuk duduk, kaki kecil Donghae tersandung dan membuat makananya juga tumpah tepat mengenai wajah cantik Hyeoyo lagi.

"YA! Kau pasti sengaja kan bocah evil !", marah Hyeoyon tak terduga. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berteriak di depan Leeteuk.

Dan suara nya yang bisa dikatakan keras itu membuat Donghae takut. Dan seketika juga membuat Donghae menangis keras.

"huweeee hik hiks hiks hiks Daddy hiks hiks", tangis Donghae pecah.

"jangan pura-pura kau bocah. Kau pikir aku akan mengasihanimu", kesal Hyeoyon.

"hiks hiks hiks hiks", tangis Donghae semakin pecah.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya takut", ucap Leeteuk yang sudah sangat kesal dengan Hyeoyon.

"dia hanya berpura-pura oppa. Dia sengaja melakukannya", adu Hyeoyon dengan suara yang bergetar. Bagaimana tidak saat ini, dia melihat bahwa Leeteuk sedang menahan amarahnya.

"kau fikir anak ku sengaja melakukannya eoh? Dia hanya anak kecil. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura seperti mu", marah Leeteuk pada Hyeoyon dan membawa Donghae dalam gendongannya.

"hiks hiks hiks Daddy hiks hiks", Donghae memeluk erat Leeteuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Leeteuk. Donghae sangat takut saat mendengar suara Hyeoyon yang berteriak itu.

"oppa, jadi dia?", kaget Hyeoyon karena ucapan Leeteuk.

"ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Dia memang anakku dan kurasa aku sudah tahu kau seperti apa? Dan kau tahu bukan jalan keluar dari rumah ini?", ucap Leeteuk pada Hyeoyon sambil masih menenangkan tangis Donghae.

"oppa jangan seperti itu?", ucap Hyeoyon yang sudah ingin menangis. Bukankah rencana nya selama ini sia-sia kalau dia putus dengan Leeteuk.

"pergi dari sini, atau aku akan mengusirmu secara paksa", ucap Leeteuk dingin. Dan tanpa ingin membuat Leeteuk semakin marah Hyeoyon dengan langkah beratnya meninggalkan rumah Leeteuk.

"ssssttt uljima ne Hae", ucap Leeteuk yang masih mendiamkan tangis Donghae.

Leeteuk usap punggung kecil Donghae agar tenang dan supaya menghentikan tangisannya. Dan lambat laun Donghae mulai tenang walaupun masih ada isakan-isakan yang keluar dari Donghae.

"Daddy hiks hiks", isak Donghae dan mulai tertidur karena lelah menangis.

"Mianhae ne", ucap Leeteuk dan membawa Donghae yang mulai terlelap dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Tebeceh !

Hyaaa maaf ya update nya telat bangeeeettt

Makasih buat yang udah mau mensuport cerita ini READERS

BIG GOMAWO buat yang udah ngeREVIEW, ngeFOLLOW dan ngeFAVORIT ceritanya. Saya sangat bersemangat sekali.

Membosankan kah cerita nya? Bertele-tele kah ceritanya?

Saya cuman bisa buat yang kayak gini, maafkan saya ne ;)

Butuh REVIEW dari kalian lagi, buat asupan inspirasi ...

klik tombol REVIEW ne..


	4. Chapter 4

THE DADDY

.

.

.

CAST :  
PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun

.

Mungkin cerita pasaran dan banyak typo(s) yang berseliweran hahah

.

.

And happy reading ^^

..

.

.

.

"Daddy!", panggil suara riang milik sang bocah kecil, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Leeteuk sudah nampak mengajak main sang anak.

Dengan kaki-kaki kecil nya, Donghae berlari menuju kearah Leeteuk yang sedang menikmati waktu sorenya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau sekarang kedua orang ini begitu sangat dekat. Tetanggan sekitar rumah pun tahu dengan kedekatan mereka. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Leeteuk tidak memberitahu Donghae adalah anaknya.

Namun, apa peduli? Yang penting Leeteuk sudah menyayangi Donghae bukan!

"jangan berlari Hae, nanti kau terjatuh!", nasehat Leeteuk. Donghae yang mengerti ucapan larangan Leeteuk, mulai mencebil kan bibirnya. Pertanda dia sedang merajuk.

"Ya, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu", ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Namun sepertinya, Donghae bukannya mengerti malah semakin merajuk. Dengan meninggalkan Leeteuk dan bermain seorang diri.

"ish anak itu, kenapa cepat sekali merajuk. Mirip denganku saja", gerutu Leeteuk. Memang semakin hari, kelakuan Donghae sangat mirip dengan Leeteuk dan itu membuat Leeteuk sadar akan Donghae. Walaupun masih ada keraguan bahwa Donghae bukan lah anaknya, namun melihat tingkah Donghae yang mirip dengannya membuat Leeteuk menjadi sadar.

"biarkan saja, nanti juga dia tidak marah lagi padaku. Aku kan Daddy nya", ucap Leeteuk dan kembali duduk menikmati sorenya dengan masih melihat kearah Donghae.

Lain Leeteuk lain lagi pemikiran Donghae.

Donghae berfikir kalau, Leeteuk benar-benar memarahinya. Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini, dia sangat disayang oleh Leeteuk. Jadi saat ada kata larangan, membuatnya teringat penolakkan Leeteuk. Dasar bocah!

Dengan memasang wajah yang tertekuk, Donghae terus bermain sendiri. Padahal dia sedang ingin bermain dengan Leeteuk. Tapi seperti Leeteuk kemabali marah dengannya, karena sedari tadi Leeteuk tak menghampirinya.

"Daddy malah dengan Hae", gumam Donghae pelan sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

Dengan langkah yang cukup gontai, Donghae memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sangat bingung dengan tingkah Dongahe kali ini.

"ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia benar-benar marah? Kalau dia ingin kabur bagaimana? Ah mati aku!", ucap Leeteuk dengan segala fikiran bodohnya.

Dan tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Leeteuk mulai mengejar Donghae. Namun ternyata apa yang Leeteuk fikirkan tidak sejalan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae saat ini.

Lihat saja sekarang, dengan wajah polosnya. Donghae tengah memperhatikan ikan yang ada diakuarium besar yang baru dibeli Leeteuk. Mata Donghae yang terus mengikuti ikan-ikan yang berenang didalam akuarium itu.

"kukira dia akan pergi", ucap Leeteuk sambil bernafas leganya.

Leeteuk hampiri Donghae yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya. Yang tengah memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang.

"kurasa anak ini suka dengan ikan", ucap Leeteuk dalam hati saat melihat Donghae yang tak tegubris sedikitpun saat melihat ikan-ikan itu.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari-hari yang Leeteuk lalui semakin menjadi lebih berwarna saat ini. Ditemani dengan bocah yang sudah mulai diterimanya. yaitu Donghae. Dia habiskan waktunya dengan menjaga Donghae nya. Walaupun dia sempat tidak menerima Donghae saat awal bertemu. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai Donghae.

Apakah karena ditinggalkan berdua?

Atau memang seharusnya dia memang menyukai anaknya?

Entahlah, Leeteuk pun tak tahu, tapi untuk saat ini. Dia yakin bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Donghae.

Bukankah dengan adanya Donghae, Leeteuk menjadi seseorang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Walaupun dia masih belum mengetahui siapa ibu kandung dari Donghae. Namun dia berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab.

Sudah cukup image yang dia berikan sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada orang lain bahkan kedua hyung nya tak pernah mempercayainya. Namun sekarang dia akan membuktikannya.

Jadi, bukankah karena Donghae dia berubah?

Sudah sepantasnyakan kalau Leeteuk menyayangi Donghae?

"jaljjayo", ucap Leeteuk sambil mencium kening Donghae. Leeteuk rapihkan selimut Donghae agar nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Setelah itu, Leeteuk meninggalkan Donghae tanpa mematikan lampu kamar Donghae. Karena Leeteuk tahu Donghae tak menyukai gelap.

"hhahah", Leeteuk tertawa pelan saat mengingat Donghae yang menangis saat terbangun dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap. Tentu saja Leeteuk yang mematikannya dan dia pula yang terkekeh geli saat mengetahui bahwa Donghae takut gelap.

drrrt drrtt drrrtt

Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa menunggu lama Leeteuk segera menerimanya saat tahu bahwa itu dari sang hyung. Hyung yang selalu mengerti dirinya dan menyusahkan dirinya.

"yeoboseyo", ucap nya pada dua oarng yang ada diseberang teleponnya.

"_bagaimana dengan Donghae? kau menjaganya kan",_ ucap sebuah suara yang Leeteuk tahu bahwa itu adalah suara hyung devilnya, Heechul.

'apa dia tidak memikirkan ku', batin Leeteuk kesal.

"_kau mendengarkan hyungmu ini tidak!",_ suara Heechul pun kembali terdengar dan tentunya menyadarkan kekesalan Leeteuk.

"kalau aku bilang, aku sudah membuangnya bagaimana?", kesal Leeteuk pada hyungnya itu.

"_dan kupastikan kalau kau yang akan kubuang saat aku pulang nanti", ucap Heechul sarkatis._

"_hyung sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Leeteuk pasti menjaga Donghae dengan baik"_, suara teduh sang hyung, yaitu Jaejoong.

"hyung aku meerindukanmu", ucap Leeteuk saat mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"_dan kau tak merindukan aku bocah?", ucap Heechul._

"jelas saja aku merindukan kalian", ujar Leeteuk dengan santai.

"_besok kami akan pulang, jadi jangan macam-macam", ucap Heechul._

"ne hyungiee~", ucap Leeteuk dengan nada manjanya.

"_jaljja ne Teuki-ah", ucap Jaejoong._

"ne hyungie. Joongie hyung yang terbaik", ucap Leetuk bersemangat sambil mematikan ponselnya. Takut kalau Heechul akan mengomelinya lagi.

"ah mereka akan segera pulang", ucap Leeteuk dan kembali kekamarnya untuk menyusul Donghae kealam mimpi juga.

.

.

.

Jauh ditempat yang berbeda, atau tepatnya ditempa Heechul dan Jaejoong bermukim sekarang. Mereka sungguh sangat bahagia melihat poto-poto tentang keakraban Leeteuk dengan Donghae.

"rencanamu berhasil ne Joongie", ucap Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari poto dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"bukankah ini juga demi Teuki, hyung", ujar Jaejoong yang juga sedang memandangi apa yang dipegang sang hyung.

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia tahu hyung?", tanya jaejoong lagi.

"entahla? Tapi kalau kita tidak ceroboh, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja", jawab Heechul santai. Walaupun dia juga ragu dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Bagaimana kalau ini semua segera berakhir?

"Kita berdoa saja ne", ucap Heechul lagi pada Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung", jawab Jaejoong.

"kajja kita tidur, besok kita akan pulang bukan", ajak Heechul pada sang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

"Jja kita berangkat", ajak Leeteuk pada Donghae. Mereka berdua berencana pergi ke taman bermain. Karena Leeteuk tahu bahwa kedua hyungnya akan pulang. Jadi dia harus menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian ini. Sebelum sang hyung mengganggunya lagi.

"ne~", ucap Donghae bersemangat sambil mengamit tangan besar Leeteuk. Dan mereka pun berjalan bergandengan menuju mobil Leeteuk yang sudah siap membawa mereka ketaman bermain.

"HUWAA", teriak Donghae senang dan dengan mata yang berbinar melihat semua permainan yang ada di taman bermain ini.

"Hae suka ne?", tanya Leeteuk.

"Hae cuka, kita naek cemua nya kan Daddy?", tanya Donghae tak sabaran.

"Hae boleh bermain sepuasnya disini", jawab Leeteuk senang karena membuat Donghae bahagia.

"HOLEE! Hae akan belmain cepuacnya", teriak Donghae riang. Dan berlari sambil menarik Leeteuk untuk mengikuti kemana kaki kecilnya melangkah.

Leeteuk yang melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat bahagia merasakan kalau dia sudah menjadi Daddy yang baik untuk anaknya. Bukankah ini yang hyungnya inginkan? menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kita akan selamanya seperti bukan?", ucap Leeteuk sambil memandangi Donghae yang sedang asyik dengan mainannya.

"bagaimana Hae senang eoh?", tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae yang sedang menikmati santapannya. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Donghae, karena Donghae sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sepertinya Donghae sangat lapar, karena bermain dengan sangat bersemangat tadi. Sehingga menguras energinya.

"cepat habiskan makanannya, lalu Daddy akan mengajak Hae bermain lagi", ujar Leeteuk. Dan dijawab dengan Donghae yang dengan lahap memakan makanannya.

Setelah itu mereka menghabisakn waktu mereka dengan mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada di taman bermain. Yang pastinya hanya untuk bocah seumur Donghae tentunya.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian bermain di taman bermain bersama Donghae. Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan sangat gembira. Karena menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama. Tapi sebelum pulang Leeteuk menyempatkan untuk berkunjung ke supermarket yang mereka lalui.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju tempat perbelanjaan tanpa Donghae. Karena dia cukup kasian dengan Donghae yang sudah sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. Tanpa memikirkan Donghae yang melakukan pergerakan kecil. Leeteuk memasuki tempat perbelanjaan itu.

Setengah jam berlalu, menyisakan Leeteuk dan barang-barang belanjaannya. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin cepat pulang. Tidur bersama Donghae nya di rumah.

Namun nasib tak berkata lain, saat dia akan melihat keadaan Donghae. Ternyata Donghae sudah tak ada disampingnya, atau tepatnya didalam mobil.

Leeteuk menjadi sangat-sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Dia meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di dalam mobil dan sekarang, Donghae tidak ada.

Bagaimana kalau Donghae diculik?

Dia pasti adalah orang yang sangat merasa bersalah!

Seharusnya tadi dia mengajak Donghae. Apapun kondisi Donghae.

Seharusnya Leeteuk tetap membawa Donghae. Dan kejadian seperti ini tak terulang lagi.

Dengan panik Leeteuk mencari kesegala tempat yang mungkin saja menjadi tempat dimana Donghae berada. Leeteuk tahu dia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar lagi. Membuat Donghae menghilang.

Bagaimana kalau Donghae ketakutan diluar sana?

"Donghae-ya, eodisoyo?", ucap Leeteuk panik.

Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang ini sudah tengah malam. Namun Donghae tak juga dia ketemukan. Leeteuk benar-benar frustasi.

Takuta akan kekecewaan kedua hyungnya saat pulang nanti. Mengetahui bahwa Donghae tak bersama nya lagi.

Bukan! Bukan karena dia tidak mau diomeli kedua hyungnya lagi. Namun karena Leeteuk sudah benar-benar menyayangi Donghae.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja", doa Leeteuk tulus dan segera pulang untuk memberitahukan kepada kedua hyungnya yang mungkin sudah sampai dirumah.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang lesuh, Leeteuk memasuki rumah yang memang masih terang benderang. Mungkin saja kedua hyungnya sudah datang. Dan Leeteuk bingung bagaimana menceritakan pada hyung-hyungnya atas perihal menghilangnya Donghae.

"hyung mianhae", ujar Leeteuk.

Perlu waktu lama untuk Leeteuk memasuki rumahnya. Ada rasa takut bercampur khawatir saat kedua hyungnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Teuki-ah, ada apa denganmu?", interupsi sebuah suara yang snagat dihapal oleh Leeteuk. Suara Jaejoong hyung malaikatnya.

Namun bukannya menjawab Jaejoong, Leeteuk tetap diam dengan segala fikirannya.

"ada apa euum?", tanya Jaejoong pada Leeteuk, karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang berarti.

"kau tak merindukan hyungmu ini eoh", ujar Jaejoong.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jaejoong. Leeteuk segera berlari menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong. Leeteuk menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mengerti kalau sang dongsaeng merindukannya sampai menangis. Dia paham betul bahwa Leeteuk tidak bisa jauh dari kedua hyungnya. Ya, walaupun mereka terlihat tak menyukai sifat Leeteuk, namun Leeteuk adalah dongsaeng tercintanya.

"mianhae hyung. mianahe", ucap Leeteuk disela isak tangis nya.

"untuk apa eoh? Kau tak punya salah apapun euum", ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggung Leeteuk yang bergetar untuk memberikan kehangatan. Jaejoong tahu bahwa adik kecil nya sudah mulai berubah.

"mianhae.."

"Daddy!", teriak suara yang menginterupsi ucapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan betapa senang nya dia saat melihat Donghae yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Heechul.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Leeteuk segera berlari kearah Donghae dan merebut Donghae dari gendongan Heechul.

"Hae, ini benar-benar kau kan?", bisik Leeteuk pada Donghae. Dia kecupi puncak kepala Donghae dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan takut kalau dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Donghae lagi.

Dan satu kesimpulan yang diambil dari Heechul dan Jaejoong. Bahwa Leeteuk sudah bisa menerima Donghae. Dan Leeteuk sudah berubah.

"YA! kau tak merindukan hyungmu ini eoh?", ujar Heechul pura-pura kesal. Leeteuk yang mendengar suara hyung tersayang nya segera menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya.

"aku merindukanmu hyung", ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum terkembangnya.

"dan kau tak merindukan hyung cantikmu ini eoh?", interupsi Jaejoong yang melihat kedua saudaranya berpelukan.

"aku juga merindukanmu hyung", Leeteuk pun memeluk kedua hyungnya dengan masih menggendong Donghae.

"aku lelah hyung, Donghae dengan mu saja ya malam ini", ucap Leeteuk yang segera memberikan Donghae kegendongan Heechul lagi.

"dia sudah berubah ternyata", gumam Heechul dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Jaejoong.

"tapy Chulie hyung, kenapa Donghae bisa ada di supermarket tadi?", tanya Jaejoong.

"kau benar Joongie", ucap Heechul.

"Daddy nalo Hae cendilian dimobil tadi", ucap Donghae polos.

"YA! KUBUNUH KAU TEUKI!", teriak Heechul yang menggema dihalaman rumah.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, mungkin bisa jadi secerah perasaan Leeteuk hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? dia sekarang ini dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Bangun pagi hanya untuk, bisa lebih lama bersama sang anak. Heh! bukankah Leeteuk tak pernah bangun pagi sebelumnya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia yang bangun pagi saat ini.

Namun kali ini dia harus menelan kekecewaan bahwa rumah yang dia tempati ini terasa sepi. Kemana semua orang pikir Leeteuk. Bukankah seharusnya mereka semua ada disini. Menikmati sarapan. Tapi dimana yang lain?

Saat tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan kedua hyung dan sang anak tercintanya. Leeteuk terkejut saat mendengar suara telepon rumah yang berdering. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama dia menuju keasal suara.

"yeoboseyo", sapa nya ramah.

"..."

"ya! hyung, kalian dimana?", tanya nya pada si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

"..."

"ish kalian tak mengajakku", rajuk Leeteuk seperti anak sd.

"..."

"ne ne ne arraseo. Aku akan carikan. Dimana posisinya", ucap Leeteuk.

"..."

"oh ne baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Cepat bawa Donghae pulang hyung", ujar Leeteuk dan menutup teleponnya.

Raut kesal tergambar jelas diwajah Leeteuk, pasalnya sudah stengah jam yang lalu dia tidak menemukan apa yang Jaejoong minta. Apa Jaejoong salah memberi tahu dimana tempat sebenarnya.

"arrgghh dimana kau menyimpannya Jongie hyung", ucap Leeteuk frustasi.

Dan tanpa menyerah sedikitpun Leeteuk mencari lagi. Namun sasarannya sekarang ini adalah lemari sang hyung yang belum dia sentuh. 'mungkin disitu', pikir Leeteuk dan mulai menuju kearah lemari pakaian Jaejoong.

Leeteuk mencari dengan hampir membuat isi lemari Jaejoong berhamburan keluar. Karena lagi-lagi barang yang dia cari belum ketemu juga. Apa hyungnya itu sengaja mengeejainya? Ah tidak mungkin! Jaejoongie hyung bukan seperti Chulie hyung, batin Leeteuk.

Namun tanpa disangka, Leeteuk membuat pakaian Jaejoong terjatuh keluar dari lemari pakaian tersebut.

Hingga

PUK~

Selain baju-baju yang berhamburan keluar, ada satu yang manyita perhatian Leeteuk yaitu sebuah map. Bukan map nya yang menjadi perhatian Leeteuk. Melainkan bacaaan yang ada dibagian atas map tersebut.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah sangat menggebu gebu, Leeteuk mencoba mengambil map tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Apakah dia tidak salah membaca?

Panti asuhan?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bagaimana bisa?

"kalian membohongiku hyung", ucap Leeteuk yang menahan amarahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong yang masih berantakan.

.

.

.

tebeceh ouy !

ah akhirnya aku bisa update ini cerita lagi..

mian ne kalo lama, soalnya aku baru masuk kuliah jadi itu adalah sibuk sibuk nya heheh

semoga chapter ini semua reader yang nunggu bisa puas ya

pasti makin gaje dan sebagainya, jadi maklumin aja...

ini yang udah REVIEW di Chap kemaren :

**haelfishy | xxx | Cho Kyura | ahraya love henry | spykjw | anggitaeka2315 | Arum Junnie | Safa Fishy | Baby haehae | Sutriia Ningsiih | casanova indah | chaca | arumfishy | Anonymouss | nnaglow |**

**gomawo ne REVIEWnya**

dan untuk ** Safa Fishy **: ini udah dilanjut ne ~

oke akhir kata,, REVIEW ne~~

gomawo


End file.
